


What If?

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: I Want You Back [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, F/M, Knowhere (Marvel), Peter is hurting, Souls stone, Teenage Groot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: Rocket and Drax have a man-to-rodent talk about a certain star-munch





	1. Chapter 1

The Milano was eerily quiet. Simply because it was 11:00 pm and everyone was practically asleep, but mostly due to the after-effects of the battle with Thanos. Rocket was sure that their Guardian name would spread universally for bringing Thanos down, but also be able to jack up their prices for 3-time galaxy savers. He and Drax were sitting alone in the comm's room. He was drinking this drink the Terran's call 'Hot chocolate'. A stupid name, for a delicious drink.

He took a sip of his drink and shivered as the warm liquid ventured into his stomach. He _sighed, "Yep, that's the good_ _stuff..._ " He glanced over at Drax who was sitting opposite him, sharpening his knives. Rocket rolled his eyes, _"No_ _surprise..._ " He thought as he set his mug down on the counter, the sound fusing with the constant scraping that Drax was producing. "You know, I almost feel sorry for the guy..." Rocket said as he took another sip of his drink. Him being Rocket chuckled, "Almost." Drax looked up as he inspected his work, glanced briefly at Rocket before he started polishing his knives.

"I too, friend Rocket," he said after a while. "Having lost his father, the plant, and now Gamora, who is somehow dead and alive but missing...The childish buffoon is in grief as he has suffered a great deal."

Rocket sighed, "Hasn't exactly been himself. He's been totally antisocial, and for Quill, that's worrying. Wouldn't go to the pub and almost refusing the leave his room..."

"Technically, he did join us. Only for a few minutes though," Drax commented.

Rocket took another sip of his drink, before he added, "You know if the Star-Shit wants to stay in his room like a krutacking jackass, it's fine by me. Least I can use the stuff on the ship to build more weapons.

Drax looked up once more. "That is inaccurate. You do care."

"Shut up!" he grumbled as he took his cup and hopped off his chair, "I'm calling it a night..." Rocket left grumbling some vulgar thing under his breath as he padded towards his room.

OOO

Peter lay on his hammock. Tunes, flowing into his ears, tape player in hand. His head turned slightly as he picked a picture frame with a holographic photo. A rare delicacy, but also a painful reminder. The photo was taken a few weeks after Yondu's funeral. The whole family (except Kraglin( who was back with the ravagers temporarily) and mantis( who'd taken the photo)), sitting there in the comm room at the table, enjoying themselves. She looked so darn pretty. His face crumpled as their song flowed into his ears.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

Okay, it wasn't exactly their song, but it reminded him of the time on Knowhere where she held a knife to his throat and the time they almost kissed - a beautiful moment. A treasured memory.

 _I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did!_ _I fooled around and fell in love_

A tear rolled down his cheek as he rolled onto his side, making the hammock wobble a bit. He started to sob quietly, into the crease of his elbow - an attempt to prevent the others from hearing him cry - as he stared at her smiling face.

"Oh, Gamora..." Peter whispered between sobs, "I miss you so damn much. Why'd you have to go?"

Peter never heared the others arrive from the bar, for he had cried himself into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter," a voice called from behind him. He turned but saw no one. Nothing but grass and some sort of tree in the distance. In fact, he didn't know where he was. The grass was a golden shade of yellow, and so was the sky. There was a crystal blue lake, not far from where he was. On the river's edge was a mangrove if trees. Brown bark, green leaves. This place was so beautiful, and peaceful. Better than the one he'd been in with his father. Simultaneously, he forgot all about his grief as he trod towards the river. He sat at the edge.

He cupped his hands in the crystal clear water and took a long sip. He sat back on his heels. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up..." he said to himself as he took another long drink of the sweet liquid. Who knew he was that thirsty?

"Peter, you're not dreaming," the voice said again. He chocked on the water and went into a coughing fit as he looked to his left where the sound had come from. He knew the voice all too well. It was the voice he'd crave, but he didn't want to get his diminishing hopes up. The voice giggled as he swivels his head to his right. "Gamora?" He asked hesitantly.

"Congratulations Sherlock," it said sarcastically - his heart started beating faster - try looking behind you." Peter wiped his body around and neck-breaking speed as he scrambled to his feet and hugged the one woman he ever truly loved.

**Well...aside from his mother...**

"Oh, Gamora!" He sobbed as he brought his head down into her neck, "I missed you so much!"

She rested her chin on his shoulder as she couldn't help a tear off her own leave her eyes. "Shh..." she soothed as she threaded her emerald fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "I know...I've missed you too."

Both brought their lips together, in a searing kiss that could've gone on for eternity. Too much had happened, in a short time they had been parted. Both had so much to say. Peter broke the kiss and brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"After the battle, I saw some alternate version of you, I thought you came back after the snap, but it-it wasn't you an-and then you- she went missing I tried searching but I couldn't find you-her... I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back, I and I swear I won't stop till I do!"

"Peter..."A lump formed in her thought as she forced herself to continue, "You must stop looking for me..."

Peter's heart broke even more **(well if it were possible?)** as he looked into her eyes, fresh tears already welling. "Wh-what?"

"You must stop, you won't find me."

"Yes, I will!" He said defiantly, "I-" She placed her hand over his mouth like she'd done when she made him promise to kill her if all went wrong.

"I'm dead Peter," She said solemnly. "You can't search for the dead among the living."

"There has to be a way to bring you back, there has to!"

"Listen, to obtain the soul stone, you must sacrifice something you love. That's why I'm here. It's why my body lies at the bottom of a mountain."

"That's why he killed you..."He muttered understandingly. He now understood why she died, but it didn't make it any easier. "Is there a way to get you back?"

She smiled sadly, "I wish there was...but the infinity stones in this world are gone."

"Then I'll time travel. I'll find your body, the soul stone and return it. I'll swap the stone for your soul."

"You don't understand Peter..." She said.

"Then help me to understand!" he begged as a slap connected with the side of his face.

"OOWW!" he yelled as he opened his eyes. "What the hell!"


End file.
